


It must have been the wind

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Controlling of food, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Depression, Eventual good relationship, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kinda, Logan is Thomas's dad, Loneliness, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders are Siblings, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Self-Doubt, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Toddler Thomas, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, controlled eating, mentions of broken bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"Sweater zipped up to his chin"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of youBut I have to go back in. Wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn't hear a thing. It must have been the wind."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

A failed artist, that's what they called him, and by they he means the voices in his head.

Though he knows his friends and family had thought that about him too.

Art was the only thing he had an interest in and the only thing he had any skills at, and he wasn't even good at it.

He wasn't really good at anything except for being a fat ass screw up.

  
  


_I want to die, but I'm scared._

_I want to die, but I'm scared to die but honestly the thought of living terrifies me more._

He didn't have an escape from thoughts and feelings.

No one to talk to that would really listen.

  
  


_I'm tired, ~~I just want to die~~ I just want to sleep forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad and projecting. This may also turn into a story, I have two possible ideas, just gotta work out which one this will fit more.


	2. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Physical abuse, abusive relationship, controlled eating.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags~
> 
> As always apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Roman and Virgil were high school sweethearts, and after five years of being together they had moved around more times than Roman could count. 

  
  


The new apartment was… well it was a roof over their heads so really Roman couldn't complain.

  
  


After some mishaps from their previous landlord, and some  _ issues _ from Virgil's job, the elder of the two decided it was time to pack up and move, again.

As always Roman didn't have a say, he just had to follow along blindly to what Virgil wanted, he didn't have a job after all so he didn't really  _ get _ a say anyway.

  
  
  


That was  _ fine _ . He  _ didn't _ mind.

  
  
  


After moving their belongings inside to their new apartment Roman began to mentally make a list of the rooms he felt needed a deep cleaning first. The bedroom obviously, then the bathroom, then maybe the lounge and kitchen, honestly the flat was small so theoretically it shouldn't take too long, however there did seem to be many questionable stains and marks around, if Roman was being honest with himself he would have to admit that the place made his skin itch, as if the place was riddled with -  _ no it's just the dust, stop trying to scare yourself!  _ He internally scolded. 

  
  


The door slammed shut as Virgil came in with the last box, dumping it on top of another box he made his way over to the couch and collapsed with a sigh.

Roman frowned as a cloud of dust erupted from it. Did he have any fabric cleaner? 

  
  
  


"Get me a beer." 

Roman's frown deepened, did they have beer? He was sure they didn't, he didn't remember packing any food items as he was sure they had run out.

  
  


"Umm we d-don't have any my dear."

Virgil rolled his eyes, shoving a hand into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash. Roman didn't understand how Virgil seemed to always have a ton of money, yet they lived in the worst places… though to be fair, from the outside and the entryway downstairs, this place didn't seem so bad… it was just their apartment that was shit.

  
  


Virgil held the money out to him, very hesitantly Roman reached out to grab it.

  
  


Virgil's other hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist, yanking him forward.

Roman braced himself against the others chest, looking wide eyed up at the others smirking face.

  
  


"There's a shop just across the road, hurry back."

  
  


Roman nodded and when the other let him go he quickly made his way out of the new apartment. 

Relaxing and sighing to himself when he entered the lift, Roman wondered how long they'd be here for before they moved once more, it seemed lately each time they moved their stay there was getting shorter. He wished he knew what Virgil's job was.

  
  


He wished Virgil would let him get a job.

  
  


**_You with a job? Good one, you can't fucking do shit!_ **

  
  


He wondered when the voice in his head started to sound like his boyfriend?

  
  
  


The shop wasn't busy thankfully, it also wasn't too small of a store, he reckoned he'd be able to get a week's worth of shopping, Virgil had given him a fifty, so there should be enough to get some basics.

  
  


He had been gone an hour when he finally got back in, placing the bags on the counter.

  
  


"I'm back, I've got you your beer." He called out, pulling one of the beer cans out of the bag.

Turning, Roman startled when he saw that Virgil was standing right behind him, glaring down at him. 

Next thing he knew he was on the floor unable to hold back the cry of pain.

  
  


"What part of  _ hurry back _ did you not understand? God you're such a fucking idiot you can't do anything right, I don't know why I thought I could trust you with this."

  
  


Roman tried to stand only for Virgil to knock him down again. He was sure the floor shook from the force.

"Baby, p-please! I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to get some s-shopping for us, so you wouldn't have to later!" 

Virgil sneered as he looked through the bag.

  
  


"You didn't even grab the right fucking things, you better have the change!"

Once again Roman tried to stand, this time Virgil didn't push him back down.

He dug out the notes from his pocket and shakily handed them over. Virgil snatched them from him, bringing a hand up to his chin and squeezed tight, forcing their gazes to connect.

"You're such a disappointment, you know that right?"

Roman felt his throat close up tight as tears began falling, he nodded.

"Good, now go clean and try not to fuck that up." 

Virgil took the can of beer and headed back to the lounge leaving a shaking Roman behind to unpack the shopping - and honestly all their belongings - by himself.

Roman quickly set to work, if only to distract himself from the harsh words that were now filling his being.

Since he had shopping to put alway he decided he may as well clean the kitchen first, starting with the fridge.

  
  


It was more grim than he thought it would be and took over half an hour just to deep clean the fridge, freezer and one cupboard, though at least the shopping was put away. It was an hour and half before he managed to deep clean the rest of the cupboards, the oven, the microwave and clean down the tops as well as to unpack and put away the things from their kitchen boxes. 

He then went to work on the bathroom which was even more grim than the kitchen- honestly why did Virgil pick this place again? - and then worked on the bedroom. It was nearing six pm by the time he had finished, pleased with himself that he had managed that much, all that was left was to clean the lounge, a task he'll have to do when Virgil wasn't in there.

  
  


Heading into the lounge he saw Virgil scrolling through his phone, the boxed TV (he was shocked they even still had these) that came with the apartment was blaring loudly, Roman knew better than to turn it down but he did worry about the neighbours.

  
  


Virgil looked up at him with a raised brow.

Roman smiled prettily at him, just how the other liked.

"I've tidied and unpack for all the other rooms my love." 

Virgil smirked. "Good boy, I suppose you must be hungry after all that hard work." 

He ran his eyes over the other's thin frame.

"I'm ordering myself some pizza, so you can go make yourself some toast, just the one slice though."

  
  


Roman beamed, he was glad he actually got to eat today!

"Thank you! Would you like another beer?"

  
  


Virgil nodded when a knock sounded at the door. 

"Go see who that is first."

"Sure thing." 

  
  
  


God they were about to get a noise complaint already weren't they?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen many fics influenced by the song "it must have been the wind" by Alec Benjamin, I wanted to try my own, and I think the start will go with this story~ 
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	3. A happy liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied abuse.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags

Logan had just got back home after he picked Thomas up from preschool, the toddler was now watching some cartoons as he coloured. His friend, Patton, was on his way over though the visit was more for business than pleasure as Logan really needed to do the other's taxes, he didn't understand what Patton kept putting it off.

  
  


He understood when he opened the front door for the man and saw him struggling with piles of papers and folders that were overflowing and reaching their breaking point.

  
  


" _Dear Newton."_

  
  


Patton laughed nervously. "Hey Lo, how are you today? How's Thomas? How's - "

  
  


"Just come in Patton and place… all that on the kitchen table."

  
  


Patton was quick to follow instructions, dumping the heavy load on the table. He could only stare distasteful at it all.

He loved his bakery, he loved owning a business… he just hated all the _adult_ stuff that came with it.

He turned to look at Logan. "I'll pay you for your time obviously."

But Logan just shook his head. "You look after Thomas enough for me when I'm not around, that's payment enough… the pastries you provide are also adequate."

  
  


Patton giggled. "Speaking of~" 

He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out two brown bags full of pastries he knew his two favourite boys would enjoy.

"I got thank you treats for both you and Thomas!"

  
  


Logan chuckled. "What are you thanking Thomas for?"

  
  


"For being that absolutely adorable precious little bean that he is!"

  
  


"Yay I get bean treats!" The toddler cried out cheerfully from where he was listening in at the doorway.

Patton giggled again and held his arms open.

"Only if the little bean gives me the biggest hug!"

Thomas did not hesitate to throw his tiny form in the adults arms. Laughing joyfully as his uncle Patton scooped him and spun him around. 

Logan smiled at the sight then looked over at the table where his smile fell. He knew Patton putting it off was going to be bad.

He best get to work.

  
  
  
  


Logan considered the two bed apartment to be rather decent, it was spacious and he kept on top of the tidying, overall it was nice. The only downside would be how thin the walls were.

So when half an hour into his working he had the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, followed by a cry of pain he froze. 

Then another thump, this one seemed more forceful than the last, had him standing with concern. He knew there were new neighbours moving in upstairs, perhaps there was an accident? They may have just dropped some belongings… it was the yelling however that made him doubt… however it soon quieted back down. 

  
  


He went into the lounge to see if Thomas had heard, but the boy seemed to be absorbed in the cartoon he was watching, but one look at Patton told him the other had also heard the noise.

They shared a look before deciding to let it go… for now. 

  
  


It wasn't till Logan had finished organising all the business records and going through the business profits that he decided to go up and check to see if everything was ok, leaving Thomas in Patton's capable hands.

  
  
  


He took the elevator up to the second floor, he walked down the hall, to the apartment directly above his own, and knocked up on the door.

After a second the most beautiful creature, in Logan's humble opinion, opened the door. 

Logan explained that he lived in the apartment below and asked about the noises he had been hearing, looking away from that lovely face and taking in the rest of him, the too thin body, and the massive sweater he wore.

Roman shuffled nervously before giving a small smile as he tried to reassure the other. 

"I think your ears are playing tricks on you."

He fiddled with the zipper of his sweater, Logan noted how it was zipped all the way up to his chin.

"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you but I have to go back in. Wish I could tell you about the noise but I didn't hear a thing"

Roman gave a small shrug as he said, "It must have been the wind."

  
  


Logan smiled and nodded bidding the other goodbye, frowning when the door closed.

He frowned all the way back to his apartment. 

"What happened?"

Patton asked as the door shut behind him, Logan watched as he dished out some spaghetti for their dinner.

Logan retold his encounter with his new neighbour upstairs. How the young man upstairs clearly wasn't _ok_ , but was so used to lying and hiding his pains that he could easily smile through an explanation of ignorance and blaming loud noises on the wind.

Patton didn't know what to say, and frankly neither did he.

* * *

  
  
  


Roman let out a troubled sigh as he shut the door. Taking off the sweater he had quickly put on he couldn't help but think to himself that not only was the apartment grim but the walls and floors were thin, _just perfect._

  
  


He went to get Virgil another beer, the elder looked at him curiously when he came into the lounge. 

"Who was it?" Virgil asked, taking the beer can and opening it up. 

"One of the neighbours." He stated, knowing there was no need to expand as he was sure the other wouldn't really care.

Indeed Virgil just grunted and went back to watching the telly. Roman quietly made his way to the kitchen to make himself tea before the other could change his mind.

He needed all the energy he could get.

  
  


He sat at the kitchen counter slowly nibbling his toast, savouring every bite. 

Unaware as Virgil sneaked up behind him, it was years of practice and experience that stopped him from jumping as arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't react when the other's warm and alcoholic breath caressed his neck and cheek as the elder began placing wet kisses along the side of his face and jawline. 

  
  


"You've been such a good boy for me today haven't you? I'm impressed your unpacking skills have definitely improved." Virgil laughed.

  
  


Roman giggled nervously along, placing his half eaten toast down onto the plate. He turned with that pretty smile in place to give his attention to his boyfriend.

Virgil smirked as he began kissing the other heatedly, enjoying how docile and responsive the other was to him.

He pulled back with a pleased hum, gently stroking the others cheek. "You'll be able to sort the lounge out tonight when I head out. It better be tidy when I get back."

  
  


"Of course my love."

  
  


Virgil smirked once more, gave a rough pinch to the cheek he was stroking and then left to get changed. 

"Keep an ear out for pizza man." He said as he left Roman alone.

  
  


Roman breathed out in relief, so glad that the other was being nice to him for a bit. 

  
  
  
  


He wondered what the other gentleman that visited was like?  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm not sure I'm happy with how this turned out... 
> 
> Come chat to me on discord (18+ only)~ 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	4. Late night activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, implied physical abuse, implied emotional abuse, controlling relationship.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags.

Once Virgil left for the night Roman got the chance to clean the lounge…

It always impressed him how Virgil would go in there, sit down, do  _ nothing _ and yet make such a mess.

Beer cans already littered the floor, he must have helped himself to more as Roman was cleaning. The pizza box lay open with a few uneaten slices; the crusts of slices he did have were scattered over the coffee table.

  
  


Luckily those things were easy to tidy, it was the deep cleaning and unpacking that would take awhile, luckily he had picked up some fabric and carpet cleaner whilst he was out. Hopefully their crappy hoover would actually clean the carpet. 

  
  


He felt bad for using the vacuum so late at night, especially now knowing how thin the floors were, but he didn't want Virgil to come back home and end up angry at him. 

  
  


It was another two hours before the lounge was cleaned and everything was unpacked. 

He was glad there was nothing else that needed unpacking.

  
  


With a weary sigh he decided to test out their new shower, hopefully the hot water worked this time - thankfully it did, before getting ready for bed. 

  
  
  


He had only been asleep for two hours or so before he was woken up to the feeling of hands running over him and a mouth teasing at his neck.

"Virgil?" He called out, his tone slurred from how sleepy he was.

  
  


Virgil let out a deep chuckle as he kept feeling up his lover. "Yeah baby?"

  
  


Roman rolled over so they ended up being chest to chest. "Your back." He stated sleepily, his eyes drifting close once more.

Virgil snickered at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend trying to do what Virgil wanted of him, trying to pay attention and stay awake but unable too.

_ Oh well, he'll be awake soon enough.  _ Virgil thought to himself with a smirk as he then sat up and maneuvered them both so he was in between Roman's legs.

  
  


"That's right baby daddy's back now, I saw that you tidied up the lounge and unpacked, such a good boy for me, helping me out around the house." Virgil praised, starting to pull Roman's pyjamas off.

  
  


Roman tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, hoping to wake himself up more. Virgil smirked down at the cute sight, then pulled Roman's top over his head.

  
  


He took a second to admire the others naked form, so many bruises and scars littered the smaller male. Honestly it was Roman's own fault he ended up with them, he should know how to behave better by now.

  
  


Reaching for the lube he applied a generous amount to his member then lined himself up, not bothering to prepare the other -  _ Roman should be grateful I even used lube -  _ and began pushing in, the stretch should wake him up.

  
  


Roman whimpered from the pain of the stretch, it didn't last long however, his body now used to this kind of invasion. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the others neck; Virgil surprisingly liked it when Roman was affectionate with him during these moments, even though Virgil remained rough.

It wasn't long till Virgil found his prostate. 

"V-Virge." Roman breathed out, letting himself slip and just take the pleasure Virgil was willing to give, normally Virgil would just be chasing his own pleasure, whether Roman got any pleasure from it depended on how Virgil felt. 

It seemed he was feeling generous tonight as he hit Roman's prostate dead on each thrust, slowly picking up speed.

  
  


"Such a good boy for me today, good boys get to be rewarded." Virgil breathed out, his insides tightening as the pressure built up. 

"Th-thank you." Roman moaned out quietly, unknowingly tightening his grip around the other bringing him closer, making Virgil chuckle. 

"You're welcome baby." He said before kissing him. 

Virgil kept up the fast pace, his thrust getting harsher the closer to his end. 

Roman's moans weren't helping him. 

The pitiful soft sounds, and delicious whispered pleads only making him reach the end quicker.

  
  


"Please." Roman begged softly, "Please daddy can I cum? I need to cum please?"

  
  


_ Such a good boy asking for permission first. _

"Go on then baby, cum for daddy."

  
  


Roman whimpered and as he came, his inner muscles tightened around Virgil's dick, making the older of the two moan as he too reached his climax, cumming inside the smaller male and filling him up. He pulled out and watched as his cum leaked from the slightly gaping hole. He grinned at the sight, looking up at Roman's blissed out face his grin widened.

He leant down and kissed the smaller male some more, he loved moments like this, when the other was fucked out, all pliant and submissive and at his mercy. 

Though nowadays Roman was always subservient to him. It took a few years to finally get him this way though, but it was worth all the hard work.

  
  


He pulled back then adjusted them both so he was spooning the other.

  
  


As Roman started coming back around he scrunched up his face at the feeling of cum dripping from him and drying, but he knew better than to ask if he could go and clean himself, he'll just have to wait till the morning. 

  
  


"G'night baby." Virgil said, drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


"... Goodnight Virge." Roman replied softly, no longer feeling tired. 

  
  


He hated it when Virgil would come home and do  _ this _ , leave him lying awake as the thoughts started swirling around his mind. He'd work hard all day to the point of exhaustion just to make sure Virgil stayed happy, he'd fall asleep so easily when he was alone only to be woken up when Virgil would get back from his work, then it was just a losing battle trying to get back to sleep till he had to wake up and begin the next day.

  
  


You would think for someone that never went out he wouldn't be that busy, but he wouldn't be surprised if in the morning the kitchen and the lounge were already a mess.

He wished he could just go out again of his own free will, wish he could try and get a job… maybe even reach out to the family he was forced to leave behind.

Sometimes he asked Virgil about them, if he could maybe see them or at least ring them. But asking about them would always make him angry, he'd tell Roman that they were fine and doing well without him  _ "so stop asking!" _

  
  
  


Roman wished he knew what the other was truly like back at high school, then he would have avoided the emo teenager.

  
  


_ Too late for that now. _

He sighed to himself wearily as he stared blankly ahead, waiting for sleep to claim him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was ok~
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+ only)~
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5


	5. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, broken bones (past),   
> Physical abuse, emotional/psychological abuse.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags~

Roman woke up first, as always. 

He hated having to get up in the mornings, it probably didn't help that he had only fallen asleep just under two hours ago.

He never understood why he had to be up at seven, it's not like either of them had places to be in the morning. 

But he wasn't going to question it, he was just going to go into the kitchen and make Virgil his breakfast.

  
  


He let out a sigh when he saw the mess scattered over the counter already, he walked into the lounge, wondering if it was the same.

It wasn't.

  
  


It was worse.

  
  


There was now an ashtray on the table, ash already spilling around it and abandoned cigarette ends thrown about. There were even more beer cans around the room as well as the counter in the kitchen, there also seemed to be dirt and bits of food grounded into the carpet; there must have been others back here last night. It wasn't unusual for Virgil to bring  _ whoever  _ home, it was always someone new, only one guy Virgil has ever stayed in touch with that turns up now and then, and Roman couldn't stand the guy. Truthfully he couldn't stand any of the people Virgil would have over, the lot of them were just crackheads and slobs, they would always try and get handsy with him, meaning he would have to avoid them whilst catering to their every  _ other  _ need with a placid smile.

_ Normally  _ Roman would know when they were over, just from the noise alone, Virgil would also shake him awake and demand he get up to get everyone a beer, it wasn't often he would let Roman just sleep, perhaps it had only been one or two others, either way it didn't really matter now though.

For now he best start getting Virgil's breakfast ready, and clear up the counter. 

Checking the fridge he noted how Virgil also got some more shopping in, obviously Virgil didn't want to let him out today, or ever.

  
  


He sighed miserably to himself as he pulled out a carton of eggs, bacon and bread. Questioning to himself how his life had come to this? 

He missed his family, he missed his brother… he wondered if they hated him now? That is if they didn't hate him before.

But he couldn't get away from Virgil… he already tried. 

The memory of that time made him shudder.

The smell of rain on the earth forever ingrained in his mind, it was a smell he used to love, it reminded him of a time when he and his brother would go exploring for bugs, now it just reminded him of - he shuddered once more, forcing his focus on cleaning up the kitchen. 

He loved Virgil,  _ he did… _

  
  


Once.

  
  


When they had met at school things had been so different, Virgil was the new bad boy in town, with the dark eye shadow and dark aesthetic to match his dark soul, and Roman was the nerdy art student, topping in his drama class, he never stood a chance. 

  
  


Back then Virgil would take him on little dates and adventures, now being allowed across the street was a treat. Though Roman supposed

he was to blame for that.  _ He should have known better than to run.  _

  
  


Finishing up with cleaning the counter down, he gave another look over the drab apartment, he wondered if he could ask Virgil if they could have some plants to liven the place up… but then again how long would they be staying here? 

As those thoughts tapered off he couldn't help but think back to the time he had tried to leave. It had been two years out of school and they had already moved a few times, this was when Virgil began to grow more possessive and controlling, and quite frankly after being dragged around here, there and everywhere Roman had had enough. 

He had packed his bags up ready to leave, unfortunately at this point they had lived in a broken down, desolate farm house that was surrounded by forests and field, no neighbours for miles. Honestly Roman had wondered if Virgil moved them to an abandoned property. The walk into town would take just over an hour, but at this point Roman didn't care, it wasn't like he had a lot of stuff with him anyway. 

Virgil had been in the lounge, it was just after they had a fight, both had screamed at each other, Roman threatening to leave and Virgil encouraging it, hitting him across the face. It wasn't the first time the other had hit him but Roman had been determined to make it the last, it had been the first time Virgil had hit him and  _ not _ cried and apologised after, done with the crocodile tears. Looking back he realised how tame Virgil had been towards him before he tried to leave. 

  
  


Roman had ignored the scowling individual, heading straight to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Virgil called out, standing up from his seat.

  
  


"I thought it was obvious." Roman had snapped back, heading outside into the pouring rain, not caring of Virgil storming angrily after him.

  
  


Not caring until the other grabbed at his forearm so tightly he ended up letting go of his suitcase.

"Oh don't be so fucking ridiculous, get back in the house!" Virgil hissed out angrily. 

"No! I'm leaving, I'm done with this! I'm done with you dragging me around the goddamn country, I'm done with you trying to control my life, I'm done with you hitting me! I. Am. Done!" Roman yelled, yanking his arm from the others harsh grip, backing up but not turning away.

"And where the fuck do you think you'll go? You don't have anywhere or anyone darling, all you have is  _ me _ !" Virgil mocked, laughing cruelly..

"Anywhere away from  _ you!  _ That's all that matters." 

Virgil's eyes darkened as a deranged look spread across his face. "You think you can survive without me? You're fucking useless Roman, a worthless piece of shit, you won't last five minutes without me."

The words hurt, but no more than they always did when whispered in the darkest parts of his mind. "We'll soon see." He shot back, still not turning away, not wanting to take his gaze off of the other.

  
  


Virgil took a deep breath through his nose, "You either get back in the fucking house, or I'll fucking drag you back in there, and there  _ will  _ be hell to pay if I have to chase you down."

"Well then, there's a simple solution to this. Don't!" He then turned and ran, abandoning his meagre belongings and running down the long drive. He hoped if he got far enough away the other would give up on chasing him. 

Roman had always been a fast runner, the fastest in his family and fastest in his class. 

  
  
  


He forgot Virgil was never in his classes. 

  
  


He could hear the others footfalls crunching down hard on the rocks behind him, getting closer and closer. 

Roman felt a jolt of fear run up his spine.

  
  


He never considered that he might not get away. 

  
  
  


The end of the driveway was in sight. Roman tried to pick up some speed but each time he did so did Virgil.

He was already starting to pant and tire out. Was he slowing down? Or was Virgil just speeding up more? 

  
  
  


The next moment Roman felt the wind knocked out of him as Virgil tackled him to the ground hard, the sound of something snapping and the intense shot of pain in his arm had him crying out. It had broken, Virgil had managed to break his arm. 

  
  


"You fucking dumb bitch!" Virgil growled, back handing him across the face as they struggled on the ground, Roman quickly losing the fight.

The slap was hard enough it made him see stars, coming back to when the other flipped him around so he was on his knees, Virgil forcing his head down, face scraping against the gravel. 

Roman started struggling once more when the other started yanking down his trousers. 

"Stop Virgil! Just let me go."

"Fucking  _ shut up! _ You're always complaining, you're such an ungrateful slut, all the things I have done for you and you fucking try and run from me."

"You don't do shit for me." Roman bit out, still struggling. 

  
  


He let out a scream when Virgil grabbed the hand of his broken arm so he could put both hands in front of him, holding them together with one hand whilst he undid his trousers with the other.

"I'm the fucking reason you have a roof over your head your ungrateful shit,  _ you'd be dead by now if it wasn't for me!  _ Now I'll fucking show you what happens when you try to fucking run from me!"

Virgil tugged at his hands, once more jostling his broken arm making him cry out, the pain was starting to make him feel nauseous.

  
  


Then Virgil harshly forced himself inside him.

He actually thought he might die from the combined pain. 

He felt himself tear from the intrusion, sure they've had sex before but this was different. Virgil had gone in dry, brutally raping his hole…. His… Virgil was  _ raping  _ him right now. 

"Oh god stop, please Virgil sto-AAAAHHHH!"

Virgil had grabbed his wrist with his free hand, yanking the broken arm to the side and pulling at it, he could hear the sounds of tiny little cracks. 

Could an arm be broken further? He was sure Virgil was testing that hypothesis. What was worse Roman realised was that he was left handed and it was his left arm that was broken, that definitely wasn't going to make his life any easier.

"S-stop p-please I'm sorry." He cried, giving up on struggling, going limp under him, hoping Virgil would show some mercy.

But Virgil didn't stop, didn't stop messing with his arm, and didn't stop fucking harshly into him.

"Yeah I bet you're fucking sorry! You're such a stupid bitch, if you think you can ever try to run again you better remember this!" 

Virgil gave another harsher tug at his arm and Roman couldn't help but dry heave, the pain too much for him.

"Oh stop being so fucking dramatic. You can think again if you want me to take you to a hospital, dumb sluts like you don't deserve help."

  
  


The memory from there is hazy, he knew it was still sometime before the other stilled and came inside him. 

He vaguely remembered being dragged back down the drive and inside the house by his hair, then being thrown to the floor, further damaging his arm.

Virgil had raped him again, and then again, and maybe one more time before leaving Roman's battered and bruised body on the floor, naked and exposed. 

  
  


From there it was all down hill…

  
  


He could still remember the smell of the wet gravelly dirt as it invaded his senses, the smell that was once linked to pleasant memories now tainted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Shit.  _ Had he burnt Virgil's breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ro, will I ever be nice to you?
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+) ~
> 
> https://discord.gg/dm2vX6n


	6. Morning respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional abuse, physical abuse, mentions of broken bones
> 
> As always let me know if I've missed any warnings/tags, and apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes

Roman quickly turned the stove off, panicking when he realised he had over cooked Virgil's breakfast. It wasn't so badly burnt, just a little crispy, and he wasn't sure how Virgil would react to that, he wondered if he had time to try again.

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing confirmed that he did in fact not have time to make another. 

  
  


"Oh dear, what have you done now."

Roman turned a few shades lighter as he spun around to look at Virgil, the other seemed surprisingly awake despite coming home late and only just waking up judging from the bed hair.

  
  


"I-I umm." Roman could barely form words as his mind seemed to slow down, terror crawling up his spine.

"I-it's j-just a little bit crispy… i-is that ok?"

His voice had gotten smaller by the end as he now shuffled where he stood nervously, watching as Virgil eyed the food with a blank expression, feeding into his nervousness.

"Hmm, it isn't like you to fuck up first thing in the morning, got something on your mind baby?" Virgil questioned, coming to stand in front of the other, reaching out to gently cup his face.

  
  


Roman tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, "I was just thinking of ways to m-make this place more l-like a h-home." He mumbled.

Virgil raised a brow as he looked the other over. "Oh?"

  
  


"I-I was t-thinking that maybe w-we could g-get some house plants." He couldn't help but sound slightly hopeful. 

  
  


Virgil laughed softly and smiled at him. "Some plants baby, is that what you want? But, oh? Who would take care of them?"

  
  


Roman couldn't help but tilt his head and stare at the other in confusion, obviously he would be the one to take care of them - it couldn't be that hard.

"Me?" He questioned softly.

  
  


The hand that was gently cupping his cheek started harshly pinching it instead.

"You! Please baby, you can't even fucking cook properly, how the hell are you meant to take care of anything, if I get you some plants they'll be dead within the week."

"I -" Roman went to defend himself but then cut off as nails began digging into his cheeks. 

"You what?" Virgil questioned, voice low and eyes ablaze.

Roman looked away, willing the tears not to fall from his eyes.

"N-nothing… you're r-right as always baby. D-did you w-want me to remake your b-breakfast?" 

Virgil let out a sigh, before moving away to start dishing out his breakfast. "No this will be fine, I don't want you burning and wasting any more food, you can just clean all of this up then clean the lounge. Understand?"

  
  


"Of course baby." 

  
  


Roman could have cried with relief, happily surprised at not being punished, not only did he fuck up Virgil's breakfast but he was about to get angry about not getting something that he wanted. 

Though this may just be because Virgil was more tired than he seemed, either way Roman wasn't going to question it, instead getting straight to work with cleaning the kitchen before starting to clean the lounge.

Virgil was seated in the chair he had dubbed his with his feet on top of the coffee table. Roman removed the rubbish first then took the now discarded plate and utensils to wash up, he still had to hoover and wipe down the table, but he knew better than to do that whilst Virgil was in their, so instead he went to pick up Virgil's clothes from the bedroom floor and then decided to do the laundry… well he would if their apartment had a washing machine.

  
  
  


He would have to ask Virgil.

  
  
  
  


"Umm, baby?"

  
  


"What." Virgil grunted, keeping his focus on his phone."

"D-dose t-this building have a separate laundrette? Or do you know if there is one nearby? I need to - "

"The building has one, should be on the floor below or somewhere." Virgil then looked up at him, eyes narrowing.

"Take your phone and text me when you find it, and if you so much as think of _leaving_ this building you won't be leaving this _apartment._ Ever. Not without me holding your hand at least." Virgil snickered.

Roman gave him that pretty smile. "I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you my love."

  
  


Virgil smirked at him and opened his arms, inviting the other in for a hug, one that Roman happily accepted. It wasn't often Virgil was affectionate with him, and Roman couldn't deny it was something that he craved.

  
  


He happily curled up in the others lap, resting his head against Virgil's chest and letting out a happy sigh making Virgil chuckle.

  
  


"Comfy baby?"

Roman hummed in response.

  
  


Virgil began gently running his fingers up and down Roman's side, smirking when the smaller male seemed to melt further against him.

He enjoyed moments like this, when his boy was all soft and pliant. 

Such a good boy.

  
  


Virgil didn't know what he would do if his boy ever left him. A part of him will always be paranoid that Roman would try running again, last time he broke his arm but this time Virgil would break both of his legs, maybe he'd have to tie him up so he couldn't get away.

  
  


No Roman couldn't leave him, he just wouldn't allow it, it wasn't like the other could even survive without him. 

  
  


It wasn't like he could get in touch with his family anymore.

  
  


Virgil's smile turned almost crooked at the thought, he felt a little guilty for not telling the other - but honestly all it would do was upset him, not to mention it may cause him to keep on and on about wanting to reach out to his brother again.

The thought of Remus had him feeling on edge, he had never liked the more chaotic twin and the things he would say.

  
  


It was hard for him to believe such a gremlin was related to his little angel.

  
  


Speaking of, his baby seemed to be slowly dozing off against him.

Letting out another chuckle he leant back in his seat, moving his hand so he could run his fingers through Roman's soft hair instead.

  
  


He'll let his boy have a little break for now, it had been awhile since they had just chilled together.

  
  


Besides Roman was no doubt gonna be in a mood when they had guests later.

Roman never did like his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an 8 hour shift yesterday where I was on my own the entire time, so naturally I was writing out all this different chapter ideas for stories - 9 more days till I'm free from work~


End file.
